Daughter Stein - Soul Eater Evans Love Story
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: The famous Professor Franken Stein has a daughter, she is a Death Scythe with an attitude, she meets the gang and becomes her dad's TA and helps Maka and Soul on missions. She grows more into her true self and grows closer to a certain white-haired boy. I ONLY OWN ANY OC OR ORIGINAL CHAPTERS! (ON HOLD)
1. Soul Reaper File

**Name -** _Rebecca Stein_

 **Age -** _15_

 **Born -** _September 6th_

 **Gender -** _Female_

 **Weapon Form -** _Staff & Tonfa_

 **Occupation -** _Death Scythe/TA_

 **Status -** _Alive_

 **Residence -** _Death City_

 **Appearance -** _Long ponytail green hair, (left) Red (right) blue eyes, Tanned, Tattoo of swirls over the right eye._

 **Attire -** _Black coat, Shirts, Jeans, Red headband, Boots, Black leather coat, Ripped jeans, Combat boots, Cocktail dress, PJs, Trainers, Shorts, Tank top._

 **Relations -** _Professor Franken Stein (Father), Savanah Stein (Mother)_

 **Interests -** _Cooking, Training, Fighting, Learning new things, Reading, Sports, Watching TV, Working with Father._

 **Personality -** _Sly, Smart, Closed off (To Begin With), Protective, Snarky, Cocky, Strong Willed, Proud, Loving, Playful, Reckless, Funny._

 **Background -** _Savanah Stein left them when Rebecca was aged 6 and she became the youngest Death Scythe. At age 3 she came into her demon weapon form and at age 8 she became a Death Scythe._


	2. Update Plan Suggestion

Hey, sorry I know not another chapter, but I had a thought, and I was wondering if I should you do it so let me know if you agree, here it is.

Every month I would focus on one story that I have on my list like this on the 20th of every month I change focus. On the 20th of July I change to do One Piece The Strawhat's Red Devil then 20th of August it would be Soul Eater Daughter Stein then 20th of September Harry Potter The Darkmore Series then 20th of October Inuyasha Sly Love and finally 20th of November BNHA Explosive Love and the cycle would begin again. So let me know even if you just like the book then I will take that as a yes thank you and let me know soon or even if you only have any suggestions for the books or my update plan.


	3. Enter The Ultimate Steins

**Shape of The Soul - Enter The Ultimate Steins**

 **3rd POV:**

 **Death Room:**

In the Death Room, with its cloud and graveyard walls in the centre it a circular platform with the Reaper looking into the large bronze mirror watching the young Meisters squabble on the reflection with his son Death the Kid sitting on a golden chair and his two weapons, twin pistols Patty and Liz standing on his right. "Hmm, I guess that takes care of that for the time being." Death concludes and switches the feed on leaving just his reflection on the surface.

"All that's left now is the wire-puller who zombified Sid, right?" Kid asks his Father.

"Yes, yes." Death answers turning to look at his son and his weapons.

"Who is it, Father?" He asks intrigued as he hunches his shoulders leaning over slightly with his elbows leaning on the armrests, the question seems to make Death laugh slightly. "He's no small-timer, is he?"

"Death Scythe is one of the greatest weapons around at the moment. You know which meister trained him up, don't you?" Death questions him as he looks at his son.

"Mm-hmm, Maka's Mother, right? What about it?" Kid answers not seeming to get the point.

"As it happens, Maka's Mother was Death Scythe's second partner." Death replies.

"Which means… by any chance was it his first one?" Kid asks sitting straighter seeming interested.

"The wire-puller name is Doctor Franken Stein. He was Death Scythe's first partner, and the greatest meister to ever graduate from DWMA." Death explains, Kid gets up from his seat and looks at his Father.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchworks Laboratory: Stein's Study**

Out by the graveyard in a strange grey building in a personal study, grey with arrows and stitches running across the floor and walls. A lean man wearing a lab coat and a screw coming out of his head with grey hair and pale skin, sit in a desk chair with wheels at a computer, the sound of footsteps echo through the room as a teenage girl with shoulder-length green hair tied into a ponytail. She walks towards him wearing a white shirt with patched jeans and a long black coat and a red bandana tied around her neck; she stands behind him putting her hands on his shoulders. "I just can't seem to clear my head." He says and twists the screw handle clockwise but gives up and the girl pulls the chair towards her. "It's no use. I'm losing interest." He takes her hands into his holding them as she stands behind him.

"I understand, Father." She replies and pulls away and walks back out of the room.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchworks Laboratory: Outside**

Outside the stitched together building stand the DWMA students and ex-teacher ready to confront the man inside, Maka stands at the front with a glare as she looks at the building in front of the little group with a soft wind blowing her pigtails. "Here, right?" She asks the tied up zombie; they can't shake the feeling of being watched.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork's Laboratory: Stein's Study**

In the study, Stein sits alone at his computer turning his screw trying to fix the problem as he waits.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Death Room:**

"The greatest meister to ever graduate from the DWMA, Dr Stein. He's a tough one." Death states as he looks into his mirror with his son standing some distance behind him with his weapons next to him.

"He's the meister that was your weapon Death Scythe's first partner." Kid recalls.

"You told them to go get this guy's soul, right?" Liz asks him.

"Still, you'd beat this guy easily, sis," Patty claims, looking at her older sister, which seems to startle her.

"I'm just an unremarkable weapon. Patty, you give your sister too much credit. It's safe to say I'd be dead in an instant." Liz deadpans looking down at her short blond sister.

"Such an assignment for a remedial class is a bit too difficult, isn't it?" Kid asks his Father who gives a short laugh as he looks into the reflection. "There's no doubt about it; they will die."

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

Outside the stitched up building with arrows everywhere, the little group standing in wait for the wire-puller Stein. "This is where Stein is, right? Let's hurry and settle this, and get this remedial class over with. Even the laboratory is patchwork?" Soul questions as he looks up at the building then hears a metallic squeak and looks down to see a toy mouse hopping down by his feet.

"I wonder what sort of fellow this Dr Stein is." Maka wonders as she looks ahead.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Stein's Study**

Stein gets the signal from inside at his desk and kicks the office pushing himself to the door and down the corridors towards the teens and zombie teacher.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

From inside they can hear the sound of the wheels on Stein's chair moving towards them, the red metal door screeches open ready for effect. "Somethings coming this way," Soul mutters getting the others prepared for whatever it is, the sound gets closer till they see a figure with their back to them come into the doorway on a desk chair and fall backwards with surprise. Stein gets back up along with pulling his chair with his and pats himself down before sitting back in his chair facing the group.

"Damn, it's still out of adjustment." He groans as he turns the screw again a few times. "Maybe about there?" He questions and gets up holding the back of the chair. "Okay! Let me try that again." He takes the chair with him inside the building again leaving a very confused group of teens.

"Hey, someone stop him," Soul comments looking over at the others.

"But this is our first meeting," Maka replies with her excellent manners and awkwardness to the unfamiliar situation.

"I'm a little bit curious." Black Star adds in looking at the entryway.

"So am I." Tsubaki joins in with a closed eye smile, and they hear the metallic clinking of the wheels from the chair Stein rolls out into the entryway but again falls backwards.

"Nutty Professor." The teens all think to themselves.

"So, did you need something?" Stein asks them looking at them from his position on the ground.

"Your Stein, right?" Soul asks after they snap out of their shock.

"You're the one behind the attacks on the academy's students, aren't you?" Maka questions him as he gets back up along with his chair.

"Ahh, yes, I see, you are students at the DWMA, are you?" Stein asks them as he sits in his chair.

"Do you have something against us?" Maka asks another question avoiding his own.

"Not really. Our motives are quite simple. It's observational research, that's all. That's one of my driving force is. Everything in the world is my research material. Including myself, of course." Stein replies lowering his head leaning on his folded arms, Maka looks shocked at this revelation as she looks at his piercing eyes and moves over to Soul.

"Hey, Soul, do you feel funny somehow?" Maka whispers as Stein looking at their souls with intensity.

"Hm? You think?" Soul replies, seeming indifferent.

"Your soul wavelengths are not very stable, huh? The soul of someone rebellious and sarcastic, and the soul of someone earnest and a hard worker. They appear to be resonating, but they aren't." Stein announces as he looks into their souls.

"What? You can see the souls of living people? You're a meister?" Soul asks him.

"What's more, if he can even read our personalities, he's an ultra-first rate meister," Maka replies looking at the strange man in front of them.

"Maka, you can see them clearly too, right?" Soul asks wanting an answer.

"O-of course!" Maka lies with hesitance.

"Your soul is fluctuating quite a bit. How cute." Stein teases her freaking her out as she crosses her arms in front of her chest trying to stop him from seeing into her soul.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't look at me!" Maka freaks out, but it gets cut short at the voice of Black Star up high on the roof.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, shut up! Yahoo! That's enough unremarkable talk from the common folk! From here on, it will be avant-garde conversation, about me!" Black Star shouts down at them.

"When did he..?" Maka questions as they look up at him confused, Black Star crouches down and pushes out his arm in a ready position for attack.

"Make no difference to me if you're able to see souls or not. Who cares about other people's souls?!" Black Star exclaims and jumps down from the roof. "As long as I can see my own soul, that's good enough!" This makes Stein laugh at the young assassin

"You're something else. You have an intense, incredible egocentric soul. There aren't very many partners that match a soul like yours, are there?" Stein asks and turns his screw one turn, and Black Star crouches lower ready to lunge.

"Here I go! Yahoo!" Black Star shouts and lunges forwards and jumps into the air kicking Stein; he deflects it with his arm, the chair swings around from the impact. Black Star lands on the ground in front of the madman but jumps up again going for another kick, but still, Stein blocks the kick with his other arm as the chair continues to spin. Black Star lands on the ground, but before he can move, Stein rolls the chair down towards him and hits him in the face knocking him back.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki calls out as she sees her meister, which gains Stein's attention as he turns his head taking notice of her.

"Oh, I get it. You are his partner, huh? Highly collaborative, with a great capacity for acceptance of others. You are matching your soul wavelength to his, are you?" Stein asks as he looks at her soul.

"Who are you?" Soul demands, looking at him.

"Now then, I've collected a certain amount of data. Shall we begin the experiment?" Stein asks deflecting the question but he wasn't asking the three teens in front of him, he was asking someone else hidden in the shadows.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Chupa** **Cabra's:**

In Death City and a colourfully lit building with women inside along with Spirit, Death's weapon known as Death Scythe sits on a couch inside flirting and getting drunk. "We're all out of liquor!" He slurs in his drunken stupor.

"You move fast, don't you?" Blair asks her customer, Death Scythe. "Just a minute, okay? Pump-pumpkin pumpkin… hyoi!" She moves the bottle of liquor out of the ice bucket.

"Blair, this is your third day here at the club, right? You're getting accustomed to it, aren't you?" He asks her in his drunken state.

"Thanks." She replies smiling flirtatiously as the drink makes itself. "You were at the school today, right?" She asks him curious as she lives with Maka and Soul. "How was it? Did you get along alright with Maka?" This question greatly upsets Spirit as he and his daughter are not on the best of terms. "Meow?"

"She ignored me." He sulks and puts his head to his legs in depression.

"Oh, dear." Blair sighs as she looks at the depressed man.

"No matter what I do, she gets hacked off with me," Spirit complains and Blair giggles.

"Maka is so adorable." She comments trying to lighten Spirit's mood. "But then your divorce became official last month and all, turn that frown upside-down. Show me some guts!"

"That's easy for you to say, but all my parental authority went away. My wife - I mean, my ex-wife - said she didn't want any alimony or child support. What am I to Maka? I'm her Papa, and yet I'm not her Papa." He sulks as tears collect in his eyes.

"That's not true. A parent's role is not just to provide money, after all. Fight!" She tells him trying to reassure him.

"Money is one form of affection, isn't it? It's awful, not being able to do anything for Maka." He reasons as he continues to sulk some more.

"Well, why don't you turn this minus into a plus, make use of the womanising that led to your divorce, and find yourself a new wife! Yay!" She cheers trying to help her depressed customer.

"No way! I couldn't think about getting remarried. These days have been abysmal. It's even worse than the time I was with the Steins." He complains but Blair still has a smile on her face, and one of the other girls jumps up from her couch nearby.

"You can't go depressing the customers, Blair." She warns her making Blair blush from embarrassment.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

Maka dashes towards Stein with Soul in his weapon form in her hands, she swings quickly at Stein, but he moves out of the way on his desk chair. "A scythemeister named Maka…" Stein plants both his feet on her back and pushes her away along with himself into Black Star which knocks him down again, he groans in pain from the hit to his nose. "Hmm, what was it again? A scythemeister named Maka...seems like I've heard about you somewhere. Ah! Are you Spirit's daughter?" Stein asks her pointing over at her as she crouches on the ground in front of him.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Chupa** **Cabra's:**

Spirit continues to sulk with Blair and another worker sitting either side of him on the couch. "The time I spent with them was truly hell." He tells them turning even more pale at the memories.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

Maka still on the ground looking up at Stein shocked at the mention of her Father's name. "Spirit?" Soul asks not knowing the name.

"Papa's name, before he became Death Scythe. But how do you know that?" Maka demands, getting to her feet and tightening her hold on her weapon.

"I can still remember his face while he slept." Stein daydreams thinking about the experiments he'd done to the unknowing weapon.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Chupa** **Cabra's:**

Spirit continues telling the girls about what happened back then. "While… while I slept, he would… perform experiments on my body! What's worse, he did it for five years!" He cries and moves from his sitting position and puts his head on the couch as the girls look at him shocked.

"F-five year? I'm surprised you didn't release it." The blond comments, looking down at him.

"Amazing! You really are insensitive!" Blair adds in poking at him.

"I thought it was weird. I kept getting scars on me that I didn't remember having. If my ex-wife hadn't noticed, those devilish experiments might still be going on now!" He cries with tears falling down his cheeks at the fear he still felt from the memories.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

"Aha, I see. You are his dear young daughter. The daughter of the woman who stole my research material. I want to dissect you now." Stein looks at her with a glint in his eyes at the thoughts rushing through his head.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Chupa** **Cabra's:**

Spirit sits back in his original sulking position with the girls still sitting either side of him. "Still, you were partners for five years, right? Your soul wavelengths must have matched." Blair asks.

"If he had even the slightest curiosity about someone else's weapon, he could master it to some degree. When it came to taste and ability, he was a far cry above my wife - I mean, my ex-wife, who created me. Stein is a genius. And there is said to be another lying in the shadows said to be the same but not as a meister, as a weapon." Spirit tells them looking up thinking back to when he was much younger of the green-haired teenager that had replaced him after his ex-wife saved him from the experiments.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

Stein rolls towards Maka, Soul warns her. "It's just a palm heel strike! Guard up!" She makes a noise of agreement, and he gets closer, as he gets too close. She places her weapon in front of her; the hit contacts with the snath Stein uses his soul wavelength emitting a yellow electric force once he turns his palm upside down. The force knocks Maka and Soul back; she gets back up using her weapon for support, looking shocked and confused over at the mad professor.

"What?" She questions as she looks at her weapon.

"What the hell did he do?" Soul asks, along side her in his weapon form also confused as they look at the man in front of him.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Death Room:**

"Unbelievable. Weapons have a physical attack power, of course, but moreover, they amplify the soul wavelength of the meister and deliver that blow. Did that man just hit them with his own soul wavelength, without even using a weapon?" Kid asks his Father in shock as they watch the fight.

"Mm-hmm. The relationship between meister and weapon is like that of an electric guitar to an amp, after all. The sound put out by just a guitar is awfully soft, but by connecting it to an amp, the soul wavelength is amplified, generating great power. Witch Hunter, the technique they demonstrated during that battle with Sid is a good example. Although, that one ended in failure. But Stein took his own soul wavelength alone to play his guitar." Death explains to the three teens behind him.

"How can that be? I can't even imagine what he was like when he had a weapon." Kid comments looking at the mirror for what is about to happen next.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

Stein gets up from his chair throwing it aside as he turns the screw again to adjust his thoughts. "Now then, who should I take apart first?" He asks them and makes a scissor motion with his fingers.

"What's the matter, Maka? Keep it together! Your breathing and wavelength are muddled!" Soul warns her trying to focus his meister, but it does nothing as she gives a battle cry as she rushes towards the opponent. "Wait, Maka!" She swings her scythe getting ready to strike, she goes give the blow, but Stein sees it coming and holds his hand up to block it, once it hits he uses his soul wavelength to knock them back again. "You dumbass!" Soul snaps as blood sputter out of his mouth from the direct hit, before Maka can completely fall to the ground, Stein grabs hold of her hair pulling her up to him. Soul reverts to his human form looking at his meister in trouble, but still in pain. "Maka." He croaks out as Stein throws her coat away and begins to pull her shirt up revealing her stomach.

"Such silky smooth skin. Where shall I stick my scalpel in first?" Stein ponders to himself as he gets out a pen and makes lines ion her stomach frightening her more, she tries to jerk away, but he pulls her back. "Want me to turn all of your skin into sandpaper?"

"I'm gonna fracture those glasses of yours!" Black Star interrupts, they seem to have forgotten about the loud assassin. "Don't forget, I'm here too!" He dashes towards them, but Stein remains calm.

"It's no use." He tells him.

"You're not the only one who can hit someone with their soul wavelength directly!" Black Star declares as he gets closer to Stein.

"What?!" Stein questions confused as Black Star is right behind him with his left hand and right elbow facing Stein's back.

"Finishing strike! Black Star Big Wave!" He shouts as he jumps into the air stopping right behind, he plants his foot deep and twists as his hand and elbow contact with Stein's back pushing Maka away. A wave pushes out from the two and Maka falls to the floor.

"Awesome," Soul comments as he looks at his friend's power.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Death Room:**

"What?" Kid blurts as he jerks forward.

"Impressive, Black Star's soul wavelength is astonishingly great. What's more, he's a prodigy when it comes to striking with his soul wavelength. However, he doesn't have the experience." Death explains as they watch Black Star's failed attempt.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

Black Star looks up to see that Stein is unaffected by the attack and cautiously moves backwards still facing him as Stein smiles. "This is a surprise." Stein comments.

"What's going on here? It didn't work!" Soul exclaims looking at them with Maka in front of him at the moment safe.

"He counteracted it…" Black Star confirms with a grim look on his face.

"I checked out your soul data earlier, you know. If I know the nature of your soul wavelength, I can adjust my wavelength to match it. Once our wavelengths are matched, you lose all of your attack strength. The instant you launched your attack, you and I became paired like meister and weapon as it were." Stein explains as he looks at the blue-haired boy.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Death Room:**

"He can do that?" Kid asks his Father shocked.

"Observation, interaction, and a highly flexible soul - that's where Stein's greatest strengths lie." Death explains to his son but he was missing one more explanation, but he knew it wouldn't take too long now.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

"Now it's my turn to come at you," Stein announces and runs towards Black Star, but before he can even think of a counterattack Stein is already on him with his hands on either side of his head and moves his soul wavelength between both hands shocking Black Star making him scream out in pain.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaims for her partner as he gets shocked continuously.

"Stop!" Soul shouts out for his friend, but Stein ignores their cries for their friend as he continues to shock the boy but soon stops letting him fall to the ground with blood leaking from his mouth. He seems almost dead but he isn't as he lies there on the ground in front of Stein, his friends call out for him.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Death Room:**

Kid gets up from his chair having enough and wanting to help those four teens from the sadistic torture Stein is putting them through. "I can't take this. We're going there, too!" He orders his weapons which give him hesitant compliance as they look at Death for agreement.

"Hey, hold up Kid! This is their remedial class. Besides, you are a shinigami. You are not a student of the DWMA." Death reasons as Kid walk away with Patty and Liz trailing behind him.

"In that case, I'm becoming a student of the DWMA, right now." Kid tells his Father as he stops and looks over his shoulder at him. "Father, place me on the student rolls if you please. Liz, Patty." They comply and join him as they go to save those now fellow peers.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys!" Death calls out to them, but they don't listen. "Oh my, oh my…"

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **Patchwork Laboratory: Outside**

Black Star remains lying on the ground seeming dead as he doesn't move or seem as if he's breathing. Soul holds his friend in worry. "Black Star." He mutters to himself as Stein patiently waits as he turns the screw, Tsubaki hasn't moved as in shock over her meister with Sid behind her.

"Tsubaki, I'm not a going to run or hide. That's not that kind of man I was. Go get help." Sid tells her as Stein looks at the three in front of him.

"Damn you, Stein! You'll pay for this! Maka, let's get fired up!" He snaps, looking at his meister's shocked look as she can see Stein's soul noticing how powerful he is.

"No way." She gasps and falls to her knees in shock.

"Huh? What's the matter?!" Soul asks her.

"I saw it." She whimpers at the sheer force of power of Stein's soul, but there was something odd there was another powerful soul nearby.

"Looks like you saw our souls," Stein comments looking at her, knowing she saw the other soul nearby.

"It can't be… his level is too far above us. Even the other soul it's too powerful." Maka doubts as she looks at the souls.

"Hey, what's the matter, Maka?!" Soul snaps looking at his defeated meister.

"It's hopeless." She remarks as she hangs her head down. "We can't win."

"What's the matter? Get it together! What are you doing, you dumbass?!" He snaps as he crouches down by his meister.

"Shut up!" She snaps back swinging her arms around pushing Soul's arm from her. "Soul, you can't see souls! That's why you can't say that!" Soul seems quite same as Stein as he turns the screw, but he grows frustrated with his meister.

"So what if that's true?! What you saw was just his soul, right?! It's not as though you saw the future! Don't give up before the fight even starts!" Soul shakes Maka around trying to snap her from her gloomy state. "You're going to make me into the ultimate Death Scythe, right?! You're going to leave that stupid, skirt-chasing Father of yours speechless, right?! Look up at me! I'm talking to you!" She looks up at her angry weapon, and his snarl turns into a smirk as he looks at his meister seeing some glimmer of hope. "Take a good look at him." He tells her and they look over at Stein as he continues to wait for them as he takes a drag from his cigarette. "While you're dilly-dallying around here, he's been waiting for us. He's a pretty nice guy, isn't he?" She looks at him and forms a smile which he returns. "All right, let's make this cool!" With that said she gets up to her feet.

"Sorry to be such a handful, Soul." She tells him.

"Sure thing." He replies turning looking at Stein and transforms into his weapon form, she catches him and swirls him above her head quickly, before she stops and takes a swing down in front of her.

"Soul Resonance!" They shout together, as their souls form together.

" _Soul Resonance… when a meister sends their soul wavelength through their weapon, the weapon amplifies it and returns it to the meister again. By doing that repeatedly, they are able to generate a powerful soul wavelength._ " Stein thinks as he watches them resonate their souls.

"Resonate as far as it will go!" Soul reports and Maka makes a sound of agreement.

" _Surprising. She can perform Witch Hunter, at her age?_ " He ponders as he looks at them. "You're planning to put everything into one shot, huh?" They shout out as their souls continue to resonate. "Bring it on! Show me what your souls are made of!"

"Scythemeister technique of lore! Witch Hunter!" Maka exclaims as Soul's weapon form largens in size. She swings him down into the ground going for the strike at Stein but a blur of green dashes past them as they attack before it can hit Stein the green-haired figure stops in front of him and confronts the attack with their bare hands. Maka seems to focus on the attack to notice that it hasn't reached Stein and gets stopped as she shouts out trying to move it more but the figure keeps their footing as the ground below their feet dents at the force.

" _To think that she can control Witch Hunter to this extent. However, it's still unpolished._ " Stein thinks as he looks at the green haired female in front of him. "Rebecca." With that said the Witch Hunter snaps into piece throwing them off, Maka falls to the ground.

"Soul…" She mutters out as she falls, she breaths heavily as Rebbeca walks towards her to inspect the damage.

"You seem to be barely conscious," Rebbeca remarks, looking at the girl her age, she crouches in front of her getting a closer look, feeling a threat to his meister Soul reverts to human form not looking at the figure in front of them due to the pain.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my meister!" Soul snaps at her.

"Then we'll start with you," Rebbeca tells him and pats him on the head seeming to shock Soul. "We give you a passing grade." This shocks the pair making Soul give out a sound of confusion. "The remedial class is over." Soul looks up at her shocked, and he sees a beautiful green haired girl in front of them looking down at them with a sweet smile. "It's pretty nice of you to risk your own life to protect your meister." She comments as Soul gets off Maka.

"Um, I know I'm repeating myself, but… eh?" He asks her looking at her closely.

"You see we were asked by Lord Death to give you this remedial course." She explains.

"But Stein killed Black Star!" Soul snaps and points over to his injured friend.

"That's a funny thing to say." He croaks out.

"He's alive?" Soul questions confused even further. "Then what about Sid?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, guys, I was a man who didn't deceive others, but that's when I was still alive," Sid replies, looking a little guilty.

"You gotta be kidding me! What is this bullcrap?! This whole thing was a setup?!" Soul snaps as Maka still unable to move lies on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"It couldn't be…" She cries at the possibility of it being true.

"I have to admit; it was pretty fun knocking you kids around!" Stein laughs scaring the teens some more.

" _The sadistic streak is for real?!_ " They all think as Stein sits back in his desk chair and spins around before facing them.

"Come, everyone, you must be tired! Feel free to stay over at my place before heading home!" He cheers, and Rebecca shakes her head giggling to herself.

"No way, no how!" They decline and make their way back.

"Father, you were too harsh on them." Rebecca scolds her Father; he lowers his head in disappointment.

"Sorry." He mumbles and looks up at her thinking of her previous weapon, his darling daughters mother and how the only things she got from her was the hair colour and being a weapon everything else was all him maybe not the personality that was all her own.

 _ **ENTER THE ULTIMATE STEINS**_

 **DWMA: Classroom**

Soul sits at his chair next to Maka bored and in pain in their class, "I'm seriously worn out from yesterday." He groans as he leans his head to his hand which rests on the desk.

"I had a dream where the professor experimented on me," Maka complains as she lowers her head down onto the desk.

"Oh crap! I was going to come in tardy and draw some attention!" Black Star exclaims from next to Maka.

"You shouldn't do that," Tsubaki warns him.

"Come to think of it, have they decided on a new teacher yet? What if it's your old man again?" Soul teases, and Maka freaks out.

"Anything but that!" She whines as she thinks about it, with that Stein comes in on his desk chair and hits the entrance of the door knocking him back onto the ground and spins to the middle of the room and comes to a stop. He opens the book in his hand to a page and begins to the class as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, class has begun!" He announces from the floor, and there are two terrified students among the others.

"You're kidding." Soul groans, looking down at the meister with fear.

"This may be the first time I ever wanted to see Papa." She freaks out, but Black Star is more annoyed than anything.

"Tch, he draws too much attention." He complains looking down.

"I'll start off today with dissecting frogs," Stein announces as he turns the screw and they hear footsteps coming closer, and Rebecca walks into the room.

"It's her, the girl we saw at Stein's lab," Maka whispers looking at the girl.  
"Is she a new student or something?" Soul questions as he looks at her.

"Hello, I'm sorry for the display my Father has shown, but his name is Professor Franken Stein you may call him Professor Stein, and my name is Miss Rebecca Stein, he will be your new teacher, and I'll be your new teaching assistant." She announces, the four teens who had already met her were shocked at this though they had seen how powerful she was from the brief interaction they had with her but what was she?

"How old are you, you seem pretty young to have graduated from here?" A male student asks her; she looks at the student.

"I'm 15 years old which is about the same age as all of you and I graduated from here when I was eight." She replies looking at them seeing looks of shock and disbelief.

"What are you?" A female student asks her intrigued.

"I'm a demon weapon, or as I've graduated from the DWMA, I'm one of Lord Death's Death Scythes." She answers, and the room was quiet with shock at the young Death Scythe in front of them. "So shall we continue with the lesson?"

 **Hey, I've done it the first chapter of my Soul Eater story also just to let you know I am using the English Sub version to write this story so if you have any questions about the speech let me know but I will change some of it to suit my writing style. Ciao. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	4. First Day Troubles

**First Days Troubles**

 **3RD POV:**

 **Gallows Mansion: Restroom**

Death the Kid stands, to check off each of the room for any faults. "The toilet paper is neatly folded. Mm-hmm, exact and perfect."

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **Gallows Mansion: Dining Room**

"The picture frames are also exactly level with the ground. Mm-hmm, exact and perfect. The candle lengths are also the same on the left side and the right side. Mm-hmm, exact and perfect." He states as he looks in front of the candles

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **Gallows Mansion: Front Door**

Kid walks out with the doors opening automatically. "Left-right symmetry is my aesthetic." He says, and the doors close again automatically. "We're off to school, Liz and Patty." He says to his two weapons on either side of him at the front door of his family home.

"Enough already, Kid. we're already three hours late." Liz points out, looking utterly bored as she stands to his right and her sister to his left looking just as annoyed.

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **DWMA: Class Crescent Moon**

"For today's class, we'll be conducting a dissection lab," Stein announces to the class, shocking them.

"Um… Dr Stein, ever since you became our teacher, we haven't done anything besides dissection lessons." Maka points out as she raises her hand awkwardly.

"Which is why… this time, we'll be taking apart something besides the usual frog or mouse." He tells the class confusing them. "The lab subject that we will be cutting up this time is over here." He points over to a cage with a bird inside with Rebecca next to it. "This protected animal, Tokiko."

"Protected animal?!" The class exclaims in shock, Rebecca looks at her Father with a glare even she has the same urges to dissect sometimes, but she knows not to do something like this.

"Um… that is a very valuable bird, on the brink of extinction." Maka raises her hand again even more awkwardly.

"We can't have you going extinct before I can take you apart huh?" Stein questions as he looks at the rare bird which seems to sense the intention of the madman.

"This guy is hopeless. This guy is messed up." Maka groans and hears her friend Tsubaki sighs.

"Come to think of it, Soul and Black Star are not here, are they? Is something the matter?" Rebecca asks the two girls as she looks at them.

"Those two are just cutting class like they always do. Seriously, they're such a couple of idiots." Maka complains not knowing what was going on, that Black Star had taken Soul as his new weapon, but Tsubaki knew. "If those two want to be together so badly, let them team up together. Right, Tsubaki." She hits the point startling the weapon next to her.

"No, Maka! They can't!" Tsubaki panics as she shakes Maka around violently.

"That won't do, will it? I believe you are all aware of this already, but we're going to be getting a new student in this class today." Rebecca informs the class as she looks at the two girls.

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **DWMA: Main Grounds**

Black Star stands at the front of the DWMA all excited. "Today! There is! Somebody, I must assassinate! Right now! There is a rumour that is the talk of the academy! Lord Death's son is supposed to be enrolling! I can't let any rumours that aren't about me flourish!" Black Star loudly declares as Soul sits by one of the columns away from his best friend.

"Yeah. that's the sort of guy you are." Soul remarks as he lowers his head at his overzealous friend.

"For that matter, when is his dirty, lazy son going to get here?! We've been waiting here for three hours already!" Black Star shouts, and it travels down to the three walking up the stairs towards the academy.

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **DWMA: Main Entrance Stairs**

The three latecomers climb the long stairs to the top of the academy to the main grounds where the two waiting for them. "After being raised on the streets for so long, we sisters finally get to go to school. Isn't that great, Patty?" Liz asks her younger sister walking behind her.

"I'm so happy, ya bastards!" Patty replies as they walk.

"Wow, magnificent. I should have known, this being Father's school. Such wonderful symmetry." Kid compliments as they walk to the top of the stairs to the main ground where Black Star and Soul are waiting for them.

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **DWMA: Main Grounds**

As they reach the top Soul greets them. "By any chance are you guys the son and his entourage we've heard about?" They look to see Soul alone sitting down leaning on against one of the columns.

"Are you here to show us around the school?" Kid asks him, which makes the Weapon chuckle.

"You're tardy after just barely enrolling, and you want me to show you around? Capitalizing on the seven good graces of your Father is something else, all right." Soul comments looking up at them with hooded eyes with a smirk showing his pointed teeth.

"What? Seven good graces?None of that '7' business! '8'! '8'! Make it '8'!" Kid exclaims feeling discomfort from the use of the number 7 as he points in Soul's face confusing the poor weapon.

"Huh?" He questions, looking utterly confused at the young Shinigami.

"If you divide '7' in half, there's no left-right symmetry! But what about '8'? Cut it vertically or horizontally, and there's perfect symmetry! No more '7'. Make it '8'. Please." Kid panics, freaking Soul out.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks the Shinigami kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"No, he's fairly hopeless," Liz tells the fellow weapon as her sister laughs at their Meister.

"Yahoo!" Black Star exclaims from up high above them, they all look up at the wannabe assassin. "I won't let anyone try to outshine me, no matter who they are!" He shouts down, but it's slightly muffled.

"What's that? A monkey?" Liz ponders looking up at the small figure shouting down at them.

"Hey, Death's son! I'm going to assassinate you!" Big Mouth shouts down jumping around.

"Oh, it is a monkey," Liz confirms looking up at him.

"Then, tomorrow's rumours will go like this!" Black Star screams down at them.

"Hey, Kid, it sounds like he's addressing you," Liz informs her Meister.

"'Sure enough, Black Star finally rose above a god!'" Soul comments looking up at his best friend.

"Holy am I throughout heaven and Earth!" Black Star hollers down to the others as they look up at him. "Tomorrow, I'll have a halo shining over me!" With that said the spike he stands on cracks under his weight and breaks off making him fall back to the ground where a very upset mini Death waits for him. "It looks like you couldn't withstand my big presence. It's no wonder the times are changing." Black Star boasts as he lands in a crouch before standing up to face the baby Shinigami.

"How dare you destroy such symmetry…" Kid mutters getting all worked up on the inside.

"Uh-oh, now he's done it." Liz groans in agreement with Patty as the two square off in front of them.

"Come and get it! Take a long hard look at my assassination skills!" Black Star jumps on the spot a few meters away from the upset Kid.

"Assassination is something nobody is supposed to see, right?" Soul questions, looking from his spot at his excitable friend.

"You disgust me! Fight against a Shinigami, and I can't vouch for your soul. Liz, Patty, transform!" Kid orders them as he looks at the blue-haired idiot.

"Right!" Patty agrees, raising her hand in the air.

"We haven't gotten into a fight since we lived on the streets," Liz complains then a purple light comes over them shifting them into a ball of light flying into Kid's hands, the light fades out to show twin guns in his hands facing upside down and ready to strike Black Star.

"Pick a fight me, and I'll accept it! Let's go, Soul!" Black Star orders getting Soul to stand up reluctantly.

"Dude, you're the one who picked it, right? Still, once we've started, we're gonna win, no matter what." Soul remarks as he walks behind Kid.

"Oh, yeah! The ultimate duo is formed!" Black Star exclaims.

"Here we go." Kid states, turning slightly aiming both his weapons at the two boys.

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **DWMA: Class Crescent Moon**

Tsubaki sighs in defeat but perks up when the two girls hear a noise from outside. "W-what's that?" Maka asks looking over.

"Professor, Rebecca, Soul and Black Star are fighting someone!" A student informs the two Steins, they look over from the front of the classroom.

"Dr Stein, Rebecca, in the event of Meisters duelling it out of school grounds, there is a rule that says that one or more of the facility must be present," Maka comments standing up from her desk.

"Right at the best part, too. Oh well." Stein complains.

"Thank you, Maka, for the reminder. Dr Stein, let's go." Rebecca tells her Father, he sighs in defeat and stabs the two scalpels into the desk on either side of him letting the rare bird live a little longer. "Well then, Soul and Black Star's partners, Maka and Tsubaki, come with us." She tells them as her Father gets into his chair ready to roll away. "The rest of you, study on your own." Stein rolls off as Rebecca waits for the two girls to catch up.

 _ **First Day Troubles**_

 **DWMA: Main Grounds**

Death The Kid continues to shoot; Soul tries getting out of dodge moving away from the balls of purple light much like bullets. "Whoa! Hey!" Soul yelps as he gets out of dodge.

"Damn! I can't do anything if I can't get near him!" Black Star shouts as he dodges another soul bullet, Kid stops looking at the assassin.

"Oh, you want some close-quarters combat? Fine!" Kid warns him before jumping up into the air with a trail of smoke coming from his foot as he spins down landing a foot down on Black Star who blocks it with his arms.

"Look down on me, will you?!" Black Star exclaims as Soul shifts his arm into his blade from his scythe form before running up behind Kid. He jumps back from the wannabe assassin down onto the ground in a crouch as Soul approaches from behind, he goes to strike, but Kid blocks it with his weapon.

"W-What?!" He exclaims, and Kid puts the other gun into Soul's stomach ready to shoot.

"Oh, no!" Black Star shouts as Kid pulls the trigger into Soul's stomach, it goes right through him spilling out some black, red and purple substance as he goes down with a groan. He lands some distance away with no hole in his jacket meaning no injury; he seems dazed for a moment before he wriggles around on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"That hurt like hell!" He cries out in pain; Patty laughs at this in her weapon form.

"We're not like ordinary guns that just shoot bullets. We're able to compress and shoot our Meister's soul-wavelength." Liz explains in her weapon form.

"Oh, my. Perhaps they messed with the wrong guy." Stein comments as the four stop to watch the three boys fight.

"Dr Stein, is that boy with the guns the one everyone is talking about?" Maka asks him looking at her weapon in the midst of a fight without her.

"Yeah." Rebecca answers without turning away from the fight.

"That's Lord Death's Son, Death the Kid. He's enrolling at this school at his own request, but his skills are head and shoulders above anyone else." Stein adds on looking at the boy as he watches the other two sizing them up.

"Tsubaki…? Is something the matter?" Maka asks her friend as she looks down in worry for her Meister.

"Mm-mm, it's nothing," Tsubaki replies with a lie as she fakes a small smile.

"Well then, Miss Maka, having become able to see souls the other day," Rebecca comments gaining Maka's attention.

"Yes?" Maka hesitates, snapping her head to face her superiors. Black Star jumps up attacking Kid, he gives a roundhouse kick at Kid's head, but he dodges.

"Can I ask you to take on a special lesson?" Rebecca requests as she watches the three fighting, Soul with his left arm in his scythe blade swings at Kid.

"Uh, yes." Maka answers as Kid fires off three shots at Soul as he jumps back from the shots.

"Now, now, don't be so tense. They're just some simple questions. Kid, the one there fighting and his two guns, are their soul wavelengths perfectly matched?" Rebecca asks her as her Father looks at her knowing the answer but wants to push Maka, it works as she closes her eyes focusing then snaps them open to see their souls.

"Yes. Usually, it's extremely difficult to match wavelengths with two weapons, but they are very stable. They have a respect for each other… no, not exactly…" Maka summarises as they watch the three fighting, well more Kid shooting at the two idiots as they dodge. Is that… admiration?"

"Excellent. That is correct. His pair of pistols, the Thompson sisters. Owing to their upbringing, being raised on the streets as they were, they are attracted to refined souls, like Kid's. Similarity, Kid is also attracted to big-hearted, positive souls like the Thompson sisters, so unlike his neurotic self." Stein explains as they watch.

"They make a good team, don't they?" Maka comments.

"Yes, they do." Stein agrees.

"By comparison, those two morons…" Maka deadpans as Black Star lands next to Soul.

"Let's do it, partner." Black Star turns serious looking at the Shinigami in front of them.

"'It' it is." Soul agrees, which confuses Kid as he has no idea what 'it' is?

"Listen and gape! Watch and scream!" Black Star exclaims.

"I think you mean 'watch and smile'." Kid corrects the assassin wannabe.

"We're gonna show you the power of our friendship!" He shouts with Soul joining in.

"Yeah! Our immeasurable, infinite power!"

"What?" Kid goes on edge as he hunches over getting ready for the next attack.

"Here we go," Soul mutters enough for Black Star to hear him.

"Yeah." He agrees, keeping his eyes on their opponent in front of them.

"Trans-" Soul strikes a stupid pose as he says this. "-form!" He engulfs in a blue light pushing off the ground into the sky with a little flare making Kid gawk in amazement.

"Cool!" Patty complements as she looks at the transformation and pretty lights.

"Take this a little more seriously," Liz complains as Soul shifts into his full weapon form, Black Star looks up at his friend and holds out his arms to the sky.

"Come to me, Soul!" He calls out to him.

"Friendship…" Soul shouts as he falls towards Black Star.

"...Fusion!" He finishes as Soul falls, he completely misses him, and the blade slides down into his head, cutting him badly as Soul slides backwards falling to the floor. "Nooo!" Black Star cries out as blood spews out from his head.

"What good does it do to catch me with your head?!" Soul criticises still in his weapon form; Black Star pushes his split hair together stopping the blood flow.

"Damn!" He snaps and grabs hold of Soul but can't seem to lift him. "What is this?! You're ridiculously heavy!"

"I couldn't be. Maka swings me around with ease." Soul counters and the strain makes more blood spew out from his head wound.

"Typical case of soul wavelengths not being in tune," Maka comments looking at the scene in front of them with a grim look the same with Tsubaki.

"Yes, it is." Rebecca agrees, thinking back to her times at the academy as a student and her former Meisters.

"Why you rotten stupid scythe bastard!" Black Star grits his teeth still trying to pick Soul up but failing; he uses his soul wavelength too much making sparks jolt into Soul making him come up spewing out blood from his mouth.

"What's the big idea, driving your soul wavelength into me?!" Soul snaps angrily at his best friend.

"S-sorry." Black Star stutters out feeling small from his friends' rage.

"This is hopeless. They aren't even feeling each other's soul wavelength." Maka complains as she looks at the two boys.

"Meister and Weapon must see each other as partners before the battle begins," Rebecca comments seeing Soul turn away from Black Star.

"We're… through." Soul tells him, not wanting to face the heart-crushing look his best friend gives him.

"W-what do you mean, Soul?" Black Star asks him, sounding heartbroken.

"If we remain close like this, I'm going to grow to dislike you." Soul replies, shocking everyone at their little cutesy scene.

"Hey, can I shoot?" Kid asks out the sister.

"Let's give it a minute! This is getting interesting." Liz remarks as they watch the cutest scene in front of them.

"I see… but we can… still be friends after we break up, right?" Black Star asks his best friend turning his head slightly away.

"I'm uncertain what I'm witnessing," Rebecca comments looking at the scene and looks down at her father. "I blame you."

"You dumbass! Of course, we can!" Soul prances slowly towards his friend with a goofy look on his face.

"Soul!" "Black Star!" "Soul!" "Black Star!" "Soul!" "Black Star!" They call out to each other as they prance towards each other slowly with the cutesy scene continuing which just continues to cringe everyone else out.

"What are they, stupid?" Maka deadpans, Rebecca looks at the young Meister then at her Father than at the two boys as they finally reach the middle and hug each other close before they're both shot by Kid.

"Oh… sorry… my fingers slipped." Kid apologies as the boys then get up looking more determined.

"Still, we've already taken on this fight." Soul remarks as they get up.

"Yeah! We won't back down until we've won!" Black Star agrees.

"Come at me. I'll finish you with the next one." Kid taunts them as they dash towards him, Black Star jumps into the air as Soul shifts his arm into the blade of his scythe form.

"I'll hit you with some soul wavelength, too!" Black Star exclaims as he stops digging in his foot before going for the hit, but Kid ducks out of the way and kicks out Black Star's feet, he jumps over Kid.

"He's toying with Black Star, whose forte is hand-to-hand combat. Even with Soul as his Weapon, against a foe like that." Maka comments, seeming on edge watching Soul swing at Kid but he knocks him back.

"Your speed and agility are both poor!" Kid mocks them.

"You bastard!" Black Star shouts as he dashes towards Kid, but he has other sides as he swings his around across and shoots them both. Black Star uses his belt using to wrap around Kid's ankle. "That kick was a feint!" He pulls the belt making Kid fall on his ass stunned.

"You're mine!" Soul shouts as he transforms before jumping up and lands in his scythe between Kid's legs, he uses this to move back making Black Star fly forward into the blade of the scythe (Soul).

"I seriously want to kill that brat." Black Star vows as he twitches in pain from the impact.

"They don't stand a chance." Maka deadpans as the two girls look at their partners stunned.

"Allow me to show you the power of a Shinigami." Kid warns them, a circle of dust blows into the air around Kid as he stands ready.

"Soul Resonance!" The three of them shout together as Kid floats into the air a little as the cloud of dust grows larger, his soul swelling.

"What? His soul is swelling up." Maka points out looking closely.

"He's showing his true colours, now," Rebecca replies, though she may not be able to see souls like her Father she knows the power from just one look at the person, even if that has never stopped her before.

"Come on! Bring it on, anytime!" Soul taunts him as he gives a coming motion with his hands as they have goofy looks on their faces.

"I'm the one who is a god here!" Black Star shouts, pointing to himself, as they continue to goof off, spikes snoot out of Kid's shoulders with Liz and Patty in their twin pistol forms become larger around Kid's hands, once the upgrade ends, Kid swipes his arms clearing the cloud of dust circling him. He drops to the floor on the balls of his feet, and he looks up with a haunting dark look on his face.

"Execution mode acquired." Kid announces as thick black sparks come from the large guns to his shoulders.

"Hey, does this seem bad to you, somehow?" Soul questions, looking at his friend who seems way too overconfident.

"I sentence you to be my ball washing rag!" Black Star shouts, shaking his fist in mock rage as he threatens the young Shinigami and laughs without fear.

"Resonance factor stable. Noise, 0.3%" Liz informs him.

"Black needle soul wavelength charge complete," Patty adds in as rings of red flow down the guns powering them up.

"Four seconds to feedback," Liz announces as they emit large balls of glowing pink light.

"3…" Liz counts down.

"2…" Patty counts down.

"1…" Liz counts down.

"You're free to fire," Patty announces and Kid holds up the gun ready to shoot the two idiots in front of him.

"Death Cannon!" Kid pulls the trigger, and two large beams shoot out with high intensity going straight towards Soul and Black Star.

"Hey, this is bad! This is bad!" Soul panics as he watches the beams of immense power coming towards them.

"Ha! Ridiculous!" Black Star waves it off not looking the least bit bothered by the pain they were going to feel in a few seconds. "You think something like that will have any effect on me?!" The shots hit with a massive explosion with black smoke crowding around them. As the smoke clears, Kid turns around, and the sisters change back to their previous form, once the smoke clears there's a sizable crater where Black Star and Soul lying unconscious from the hit.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cries out as she races towards her Meister, but Maka stays behind with Rebecca and Stein.

"Ah… what are they doing?" Maka complains, shaking her head at the two boys.

"They've been soundly beaten," Rebecca replies as her Father lights a match and smokes looking at the son of Lord Death with great fascination, it grows as his right eyebrow begins to twitch.

"Lord Death's son… oh, I'd like to research him." Stein fantasises as he looks at the young boy full of thoughts on what experiment to do first when Kid spits out blood falling to the floor unconscious. Liz and Patty morph back to their human forms, looking at their unconscious Meister spilling blood into the air as if a small creepy fountain.

"Uh-oh," Patty complains as they look down at him, the boys look up from the crater with Tsubaki in surprise at the fallen Shinigami. Patty laughs at her hopeless Meister as her sister stands, looking down when Stein rolls over to them with Rebecca pulling his chair.

"He's hopeless," Liz complains as they come up behind her.

"What's the matter?" Stein asks them; Patty stops laughing looking at the two and Liz turns to face them.

"It looks like he's been clipped." Liz answers.

"What has?" Stein asks not understanding.

"Maka would you like to explain it to the highly intelligent professor." Rebecca snips as she looks at her Father.

"Um… well, you see… it happened during that last attack that Soul made. In that shot, he apparently cut his hair up front a little. After the explosion, Kid noticed it and upon seeing his balance has been lost, and something about symmetry, he started spitting blood and fell over." Maka explains looking down at the twitching, bloody mess that is Kid.

"That means we've made a come from behind victory, right?" Soul asks as he sits cross-legged on the ground with Black Star standing with his arms folded and Tsubaki on her knees looking over at the unconscious Shinigami lying on the ground but the boys only have a few scratches.

"Oh yeah! I finally have risen above a god. Hey, Halo! You can shine down on me, now!" Black Star cheers and leans back laughing happy about the outcome of the fight, Tsubaki turns looking up at her Meister with concern.

"Are you alright, Black Star?" She asks him, he jolts back and looks her in the eye.

"How about that, Tsubaki? I've surpassed a god!" He exclaims as he points to himself with a goofy look on his face.

"Mm-hmm, you're amazing." Tsubaki compliments him as Soul looks over at them with a smirk on his face.

"Yo." Maka greets as she stands in front of him as she was pressured by Rebecca to go over to the spikey toothed Weapon.

"Yeah." He replies looking up at her.

"Don't go fighting like such a dork." She warns him. "That's what you always say to me, Soul." With that said, he looks up at her shocked before laughing, Rebecca looks over at them and gives a ghost of a smile but stops herself before it becomes noticeable.

"It's true; I'm not looking too cool, huh?" Soul asks her looking over.

"Please, don't act so reckless, okay?" Tsubaki tells Black Star full with worry.

"There's nothing I do that could be reckless. After all, I'm the man who surpassed a god!" Black Star leans backwards laughing as Tsubaki holds her hands up looking too worried to be humanly possible.

"Sure enough, Tsubaki is the only one who can handle Black Star." Maka deadpans looking at the partners.

"Yeah, you're right." Soul agrees, Maka looks back at him, she looks at him with mild surprise but smiles as she looks down at him watching him scratch at his head avoiding her gaze as she holds out her hand to him.

"Here." She tells him, he looks at her hand before taking it, she pulls him up.

"Yeah. Sorry." He apologies as he snaps around along with her as they face each other.

"Let's keep it cool." She says, and they pull their hands away to slap against each other.

"You got it." He agrees, as they do this, Stein looks over at them while Rebecca tries stopping Patty from pocking her Meister while Liz carries him.

"Howdy! Howdy! Howdy!" Death greets the group who reply the same. "Well, I came here for my son's first day at school. I just don't know what to do about Kid, though. Okay, everyone, I'm going to take Kid home for the rest of the day. Bye!" He turns with the girls and his unconscious son and walks away waving at them with his comically large hand.

"Yeah, see you later!" Black Star replies as they leave.

"Hey, Maka!" Soul calls out to his Meister who's left behind as the others walk back to the classroom. "What are you spacing out about? We're heading back." The others walk in, but Rebecca stops looking at the partners before continuing inside. "Hey, Maka, I forgot to ask, what's Rebbeca's soul like?" He asks her as they're a safe enough distance away. She closes her eyes again then opens them to look at the soul, she focuses on Rebbeca's in front of them to see a powerful soul much like her father's with cracks all around with spikes in a green light colour.

"It's about the same size as Stein's and green in colour with cracks along the surface with spikes." Maka tells her partner, he looks at the retreating form of the green-haired girl and narrows his eyes in confusion at the powerful girl, he knew from what Maka had told him that each soul was different and was, of course, a reflection on the person. He wants to get to know her and find out what's underneath those spikes.

"Soul, Black Star, you'll be having extra time after class with Rebecca to catch up what you missed out on," Stein tells the boys, Rebecca gives them a devilish grin, they gulp as they enter the main doors hoping nothing wrong happens to them.

 **Hey, readers thanks for reading this book and any others I've written so far and also thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter as my laptop has been acting up and deleting my chapter and I had to rewrite it three times! On my new laptop! Thanks again for your patience. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I've been thinking about adding six more stories to my list on top of the other ones, and I want your opinion so please let me know how you feel in the comments, and I will open a poll for the next stories you'd want. I may replace one story, my Soul Eater as I've sort of given up on it at the moment, and I hate even to say it, but at the moment I just have no creative thoughts on the story, so I'm going to put it ON HOLD for a little while then hopefully pick it back up once I thin down all my ideas. So please let me know what you think and don't be shy and go onto my profile and check out the poll. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!


	6. Poll Results

Should I Continue with Soul Eater: 23

Don't Continue with Soul Eater: 27

Batman Begins/Dark Knight - Mrs Bodyguard Wayne: 2

Batman: Under the Red Hood - Scarlet Sinner: 3

Black Butler - Demon Love: 8

Black Lagoon - Rocky Wave: 5

Blue Exorcist - Little Lucifer: 11

Buffy the Vampire Slayer - English Lovers: 4

Death Note - My Light: 3

GANGSTA - Sign in Love: 5

Haikyuu! - Beautiful Light: 6

Hunter X Hunter - Hunter and Assassin: 3

Kuroko no Basket - The Other Purple Giant: 3

Kuroko no Basket - Miracle Coach: 5

Lucifer - Demon Dog: 7

Nanbaka - Nanba Prison Genius: 2

Naruto - Twin Haruno Part I: 13

Once Upon A Time - The Historian: 5

Ouran High School Host Club - The Shadow King's Punisher: 9

Satan is a Part-Timer - The Devil's Empress: 8

Tokyo Ghoul - Nightmare: 3

Treasure Planet - Their Treasure: 6

As you can see from the results from all the polls that I will not, for now, be continuing with my Soul Eater story and will be starting as of August 20th with my Naruto story. Thank you for all your votes and see ya soon! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!


End file.
